Nuha
Appearance About the size of a cat, Nuha is a Kyt, of the smallest size and weight. Upon first glance, Nuha looks emaciated, ribs and spine very prominent. From his shoulders protrude two metal spikes, right out of his flesh. He wears 3 bangles on each foreleg wrist of different colors. He has several earrings as well as a brow piercing and his nose pierced. His tongue also has a silver barbell with a black end. His tail still has the same girth as any other kyt, his whole body a solid purple with his mane being blonde. His biggest 'trademark' is he bares a Cheshire cat grin most of the time, with his left eye a spiral that 'spins' when he uses his Element. His right eye is teal in color and looks normal for a Kyt. Location Currently attached to Jake, he resides in the Ryder's Mansion. Personality It's hard to tell what his personality really is. One minute, he could be completely sane, then the next he's shouting with nonsense and bounds off to do whatever he does. Often he is in the background or foreground, 'breaking the forth wall,' as it's called and seen talking to no one. (The audience) He is extremely unpredictable; going from happy one second, before bursting into tears the next and wail for nearly a minute straight before something catches his attention and he's off to do whatever it is he does. Powers It's hard to tell what his real power is. The Elemental of Madness bases all their power around the 'mind,' making it hard to pinpoint his exact powers. He is the disciple of Tin Kid Ja, the God of the Underworld. Like all Elemental Kyts, they can use their Element away from their partner, but it is horribly weakened. Nuha tends to use illusions, with one constantly over himself to hide his real form. These Illusions can harm people, though rarely do they have do anything than trick the viewer. His real danger comes from his ability to enter someone's mind. He is capable of 're-wiring' someone's mind completely to either render them completely brain dead or just change their memories and implant new (false) ones. While he is rarely seen as aggressive, he has been known to 'pick on' someone randomly. People who are considered friends or allies never have anything more than a simple prank or confusion, but Nuha tends to 'know' certain things about a person just by looking into their eyes. The spiral in his eye is capable of hypnosis if someone stares long enough. Weaknesses Toast. Backstory I was born in the city of "Normal," in Illonois. Born to a lovely little couple named Marget and Bob, I grew up in a small little house on the outskirts of town. When I became a man, I went on to become a cabage farmer! I was the best at what I did, until some kids wrecked it. I then turned my back on farming and decided that someday, I was going to visit the MOON. So after years of extensive and grueling training, I put on my cardboard helmet and jumped off my roof in hopes to visit that glowing orb. Sadly I miscalculated and fell to my death. While in the hospital recovering, I was exposed to my one weakness. KRYPTONITE!! I then was rendered weak and tried to get away from that evil Lex Luthor but he overpowered me and threw me into a holding cell in the middle of the Nevada desert! Luckily for me I had my anti-kryptonite ring with me that was given to me by my people and broke free, running through the desert to get away. When I found civilation, I made my living as a stripper, but I was always second best. Damn that Lollypop! I was the best! Not her! When that fell through, I moved to New York where I became a private eye, trailing people and jotting down notes of their very secretive liv- Wait a minute. This isn't me... WHO'S LIFE HAVE I BEEN LIVING?! JAKE!! JAKE I NEED MY MOMMY! Nuha icon2.jpg Nuha CandyZune.jpg Are we there yet by mistressvixen-d4ovk51.jpg Come play with Madness copy.jpg Category:Characters Category:MistressVixen's Characters